Quil and Claire
by LaFayeMarie
Summary: Quil and Claire through the years. Dont know how far I will go but tell me what you think! :
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own twilight! Stephanie Meyer does.. (: **_

Quil's POV

It was another typical day in La Push no vampires… Again, it was starting to get kind of boring around here. There was a new girl in school, and she already liked some of the guys in the pack. Including me, she didn't know how dangerous we are and I tried to tell her that.

_FLASH BACK_

_We were sitting down for lunch, Jake, Paul, Embry, and me. Ashley came up to me in short little jean shorts, and a tank top that showed off she curves, and made her normally small boobs look big. Normally no one would wear this kind of an outfit on a normal day but it was 75 degrees out. _

"_Hey." She said sliding her finger along my shoulder. I shivered at her cold touch. She sat down next to me and started talking. "There is a party Saturday… You guys in?" everyone sat silent for a minuet so I answered. _

"_You don't want to hang around us.. If you did you would constantly be in danger…" I didn't tell her why and she didn't seem to care. She got up and bent over put her hands on my chest very lightly, put her mouth right next to my ear and said._

"_I like danger." and walked away. _

_END OF FLASH BACK._

I thought she was really pretty, but she would throw her self at any hot guy she saw. I was running patrol with Jake and Seth today, and we were on the way to Sam's house; he called a meeting. When we reached Sam's house we all pulled our shorts on and walked inside. Inside the rest of the pack was sitting around the table and some in the living room. Emily was no where to be found but I heard her voice talking to someone.

"Now that you are all hear.." Sam began, "We all know what Bella Swan wants.. And we can't stop them, but if they _do.. _It will mean a big fight. No not a fight, but an all out _war_." Sam spat the word. I watched as pain shoot across his face. I new what he was thinking. Of destroying Bella and her husband. He would kill her leach with great pleasure.. But it would take a lot of force on him to kill Bella. Even if she was a leach. Just then I heard Emily walk in. I turned around and saw her with a little girl on her hip with her face on Emily's shoulders. From what I could tell the girl looked really little about two and a half maybe three. She was really skinny, and had long dark brown hair that hung about three inches past her shoulder blades.

"Hey everyone." Emily waved from inside the kitchen. Sam got up from his chair and Emily set the little girl down on the floor to let her walk around. She had on a pink poke-a-doted dress that hung down to her knees and some black leggings under neither. As I looked at her face, something inside of me changed. I felt no love for anyone else, not loyalty for anyone else. I belonged to her, and I would never belong to anyone else. Her dark brown eyes stared into mine for what felt like hours, but was only about a minute.

"Quil," Sam said through his teeth. "I'd like to see you outside." Just as he said that the little girl walked over to me and put her small hands on my knees. I was about to pick her up when someone came and took her away from me. I only wanted to protected her from any harm that would ever come to her. I knew I would gladly die for her without hesitation. I heard her start to cry I stood up trying to ignore the pain it caused me to walk away form her. When I got outside Sam's face was softer.

"I'm not going to be mad because I understand what it's like." He said with soft eyes. "But, you cannot tell her a thing until she said that she loves you, when she knows somewhat what love is. So about 15. I would wait longer but the tension really builds when your stuck 16 forever so I'll let you decide and hope that you'll make the right choice." I nodded and agreed. "So.. You want to go meet you imprint?" I grinned. And nodded. "She's three, she's Emily's niece. And Her names Claire." I walked with Sam back in the house everyone looked at me and Sam. "I guess we have another imprintee." Sam said and looked and Claire. When Claire saw me she stopped crying instantly. She walked over to me and I pulled her on to my lap.

"whats yowr name?" She asked. I smiled at her

"I'm Quil, and your name is?" I asked still smiling.

"I'm Claire and I'm a big gurl." She responded giving me a dead serious look. Everyone busted out laughing, and when she realized everyone was watching, her she looked up at me with big eyes and then tucked her head into my chest. And after a minuet everyone stopped and she looked up again and her cheeks were a bright pink color. I chuckled. Emily looked at the clock that read 9:45

"Come on Claire, time to go to bed." She chuckled and then said. "You have now put it off for and hour and a half."

"noooooo!" She whined. But then looked over at Emily and gave her a devilish smile, she knew exactly what she was doing. I laughed at her and then stood up taking her with me.

"Where does she sleep?" I asked. Emily looked at me and the pointed down the hall way.

"In the guest bedroom." She paused "All of her things are in there, just tuck her in and I'll be in, in a minute." She smiled at me. I took Claire and brought her in the room. She had clothes laid on the bed for bed time. I lifted the little dress and leggings off of her and then slipped on the little princes night gown on her. She went and laid down in the bed, I pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Claire." I said and bent over and kissed her on the cheek that was still pink.

"Goud night Qwil." She said and turned over. I turned the night light on and got up and shut the door halfway. Emily came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, and congratulations." She said.

"Anytime, and thank you, if you need anything.. Call me, anytime." She nodded and walked down the hallway with a glass of water for Claire. When I walked out everyone had left except for Sam.

"Congratulations." He said and smiled. Sam was not a bad guy once you got to know him.

"Thanks." I repeated "I'm going back to my house, I am so damn tired!" Sam nodded and then walked back to where Emily was..

**4 YEARS LATER.**

The past four years flu by without me even noticing. Claire was now seven and in second grade. Well, today was her last day of second grade. Which made me sad. After this summer she would be in intermediate school. She was turning eight on July 14th. Her life was flying by her, and I still phased everyday to go sleep outside Claire's house every night. I would do this until she reached 20, so that we would age together.

"Quil?" She asked me as I pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Yeah Claire-Bear?" She paused and then turned her hand for the door.

"Never mind." She muttered. This annoyed me. I hated when she did this kind of thing.

"Claire. What is it?" I asked again. She paused and then Smiled.

"I was wondering if you would walk me to my first class?" She paused again and then continued. "No one believes that you and I are friends…" She looked up at me. I smiled back at her.

"Oh chores I would walk you to your class." I said. I got out of the car and walked around to where Claire got out. I took her hand as we walked in. She lead me to a bunch of hooks where she explained that she put her bag on. Never letting go of her hand she pulled me into her class room. The teacher came in and looked at me.

"Hello." She said and gave a smile. "I'm Mrs. Reed." She said. "Are you Claire's older brother?" She looked down and her.

"I'm Quil," I said shaking her hand. "No, I'm just a really close family friend, I've known Claire since she was three." I returned her smile.

"Oh, well in that case, you can stay if you want too?" I looked down at Claire she had a grin on her face and hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, if that's okay?" I asked.

"Absolutely! We always welcome family. And it seems like you can Claire are really close." I smiled. She told me to pull a chair up next to Claire's desk. She introduced me to the class and then took attendance. About two hours later I noticed everyone started looking at the clock. I understood why, because about 5 minuets later she told the class to go outside for recess. The whole time Claire went and played on the monkey bars with some other girls. I stood there and watched in case Claire feel. She went to a single bar flipped herself on it. I stared in shock as she did that, I almost had a panic attack watching her. Her hair almost hung down to the ground when she was on the low bar. The day went by very fast. She was smart, and I knew that but, I didn't know how smart she was until today. She asked if could down to First Beach. The weather today was a nice 85 today, which was rare. So Claire requested we go cliff diving. Which I was a little told her no and she begged me so I told we go on the lowest cliff, and she agreed. What she did not know was that the lowest cliff was a 10 foot drop. So I jumped with her and she screamed on the ways down. After we sat on the beach and talked.

**4 YEARS LATER**

Claire was not the little girl I remembered anymore, she started pushing everyone away and just wanted to be alone. I was the only one she let talk to her. She just kept saying she wanted to stay a little kid and never get older. Sometimes at night when I stayed outside of her house she would cry herself to sleep. It pained me to hear her cry because when she hurt so did I. She started to get better and stopped pushing everyone in, which her family thought it was because I had a break through with her or something. But the truth was; I didn't even know why she was back to normal. But I had my own theory; her mom just had another baby and everyone was focused on the baby and _they_ were pushing Claire away. I never really paid attention to the baby and that's why Claire let me in and left everyone out. Me and Claire were walking on the beach when she asked me out of the blue.

"Quil?" I stopped and sat on a bench pulling her with me.

"Yeah Claire?" She waited but continued

"Will you tell me something, you _have_ to tell me okay? No mater what." I was confused.

"I will tell you anything." I answered her. She looked at her feet and blushed. Her long hair covering her face.

"What is sex?" She asked so quietly I could barley hear her right. _Anything but that! _ I said in my mind. I avoided her question and asked two of my own.

"Why would you ask that, And what do _you_ think it is?" She looked back up to my eyes.

"We had to watch a video for school about becoming a woman…and…." and She blushed again and looked down to the ground.

"And…?" I asked I really didn't want to think of Claire watching a video about that.. But I remember the same thing when I was her age.

"and it talked about sex." I hated hearing her virgin mouth say that word. "And I was the only girl who knew nothing about it.." That was a sigh of relief. I was glad she didn't know what it was. I didn't want her too know what it was for another two years at least.

"I'll make you a deal.." I said. She started to protest saying I promised. So I told her. I could not, not do what she asked me. I hated telling her, because it embarrassed the _hell_ out of her after I told her. It was quite for a few minuets and then she asked.

"Quil…. Have you ever?" She didn't finish. I knew what she was saying. I never wanted her to tell her this. I had.. The night before I imprinted on her.

"Yes…." I said. "But I was stupid and I was to young." I paused. "Your going to promise me something." I looked at her and she nodded her head. "Your going to wait until you _know _it's the guy you will be with for the rest of your life. Okay?" She looked up at me and then said,

"Sure, sure." I laughed at her. "What?" she asked.

"Your _never_ going to hang around Jake again. Okay?" She laughed to and said.

"_Never!" _and then She chuckled, I was glade things were not awkward between us now.

**3 YEARS LATER **

Me and Claire were shopping in Port Angels today we went out to eat and then went to shop. Claire said she had to go to the bathroom and would be back in a minute. About 3 minutes later and said.

"Quil… I need 25 cents." Why 25? Why not a dollar.

"Why Claire?" I said pulling out my wallet and giving her a quarter.

"I don't think you want to know…"

"Claire common." I said.

"Fine," she siad smiling at me. "I need a tampon. Happy? Bet you didn't want to hear that she said laughing as she walked back to the bath room. I _didn't _want to hear that.. But I guess I did ask. It hurt me to know that the little girl I once took care of and helped use the bathroom once or twice could get pregnant. I shook the thought out of my head. Claire was way to small to even hold a child in her stomach. I could then see Claire seven or eight years from now holding our child in her arms… I shook the thought away she was only 14. When she came back out she took my hand and pulled me to the check out. We went to eat at a bar and grill, which was really good food. On our way home she asked me to pull over for a minute.

"Quil," she said quietly.

"Yes Claire-Bear?"

"I love you." I smiled

"I love you too, always have." She shook her head.

"No Quil.." She took her seat belt off and climbed over so she was sitting on my lap. "I'm _in _love with you." She said. She moved her face closer to mine and slowly pressed her lips to mine. They were soft and warm. I kissed her back, for a minute. Then I felt wrong, like I was kissing my little sister but not in a brotherly way. It grossed me out she was only 14. I lifted Claire of my lap, she started to protest. I just started the car and put the radio on. The song "bed rock" came on when we pulled on to her road. I went to turn in but she stopped my hand.

"I like this song." She said and started to sing along with it. I turned the radio off when we pulled into the drive way.

"This song is _not_ for your virgin ears to hear." I said through my teeth. She got out and I rolled down the widow. She looked through the window and said.

"How do you if I'm a virgin? Furth more, why do you even care? You don't care about me, so why do you come around all the time?" She yelled at me and then stormed into her house. The virgin thing cut into my heart like a rusted knife, it stayed there until she said "Why do you even care? You don't care about me, so why do you come around all the time?" that made the knife go down all the way cutting slowly. It hurt like hell to know that she thought I didn't care about her. It hurt even more to know that she might not be a virgin. She never did talk about guys with me. The only thing she told me was that she had a lot of guy "friends" that she hung out with often. I didn't even want to think about her with a guy. I got out of the car, and walked up into her house her parents were gone for the weekend and asked me to keep an eye on her. I walked in and saw her on the couch crying. If I only let her listen to the fucking song I would not be in this situation! It was just a song! God I'm dumb!

"I'm…Sooooo sorry Claire." I said. She looked up at me and then looked down. "I don't want you to ever think I don't care about you.. EVER AGAIN. I care more then you'll even know. Don't forget that!" I put my finger under her chin to make her look at me. I put my arm around her and pulled her up on to my lap. She had to only be like 100 and 3 pounds. I looked into her eyes. I bent down and put my lips to hers and I kissed her, her lips shaped around mine. That's when I thought of something. I pulled away.

"Claire….?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you really not a virgin?" I mumbled. She looked down and I saw her cheeks her flaming red.

"Yes.." She said. Anger rocked through me, I began to shake. And then she looked up at me confused.

"Oh.. Wait. I didn't hear you right… Yes as in I'm still a virgin." I felt cool relief wash through me. She stood up

"I'm going to wash my face off." She said as she went stood in front of me I noticed something I'd never noticed until now. She had curves and boobs that weren't there last year. She turned around and ran to the bathroom. When she came out she had a green tank top on and short girl boxers on that were black and covered a total of five inches from her hip to her thigh. She came up and sat on my lap to kiss me again. She was no longer like a little sister to me anymore, she was now like a girlfriend to me now.

_*Authors note* I'm sorry I had to rush through her younger years, I didn't have much to say about them.. Haha. But I hoped you liked it! It took me FOREVER! I will add on to this! So bare with me! (: Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire's POV **

Ever since I was three Quil had been around, I didn't understand why but I didn't mind. I was 15 now and I loved Quil, but, sadly we decided to wait until I was 18 to officially go out. We kissed, but it was just peeks, not anything romantic. I told him I loved him, and he knew it; he told me he loved me too, he still wanted me to try around and see if I could maybe find happiness else where. He wanted me to have a choice. But I always knew that I would love Quil and no one else. Today was Friday. I put on some skinny jeans with a big thin grey, knit, sweater, one shoulder held the material and the other side just feel down on my shoulder on to my arm and clung to my waist. I put on some flats. My hair was effort less it hand a couple curls in it already so I left it the way it was. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. Quil was waiting in his car, he picked me up every morning.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile. I tossed my bag in the back and sat down. I smiled at him.

"Good morning." I said, I turned on the radio and looked out the window.

"So, how's the boy situation?" He asked casually. I sighed he wanted me to at least try dating one boy before I made my final dissection.

"I've been asked out a few times…" I said. And then looked at him.

"And?" I didn't answer. "Claire, why would you turn down every boy who asks you out? I told you I would always take you. But your only 15. I'll wait for you but for now.. Just try." I saw the pain in his face when he said that, I knew he didn't like the idea of me with any other guy.

"Fine." I said through my lips. He pulled into the parking lot.

"Bye Quil. Thanks for the ride." I said.

"Any time." He said. I leaned over and put my lips to his. He kissed me back quick and then started to pull away. I wanted him to realize what he was missing out on. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. I kissed him again, and before he would protest I got out of the car. The day flied by, it was know lunch. I went and sat by my regular group of people. Masson sat by us today. He was tall, but not as tall as Quil. He was also fit, but not as fit as Quil. His eyes were a bright green, with tan skin and he had black hair.

"Hey, Claire. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? There is a party at first beach if you want to come with me?" I thought back to my conversation with Quil, he would not go out with me until I was 18. I might as well make him jealous.

"Yeah, sure what time?" He smiled at me.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30."

"Alright." The rest of the day went by really fast. Before I knew it, it was 3:00 and Quil came to pick me up.

"I have a date." I said when I got into the car. I saw his face harden.

"Really?" He said trying to cover the anger seep through his teeth.

"Yeah, with Masson." I said looking out of the window. We didn't talk the rest of the way to his house. We watched a movie I that I picked from the movie store, The Number 23, which I thought would be a good thriller. Which it was.. If there was not porn every four minutes. When the movie was over, we had dinner and then Masson came and picked me up. Quil told me to call when I needed a ride. I could tell he was giving Masson the "If you hurt her I'll kill you look." When we got to the beach, there was loud music and beer being passed around. But, it was in a secret cave no one but the kids in the high school knew about so there was no way we would get caught.

**Quil's POV**

I thought of her as my girlfriend the other day, but we talked in out and I told her that she was still to young to go out with me. That hurt turning her down but she agreed she would wait tell she got to 18 to date me. So that at least it was legal.

**Claire's POV**

They had beer and Masson offered me some so I took it, it took only about two to get me buzzed considering this was the first time I ever drank. It took four total to get me drunk. I didn't care anymore I was having to much fun. I heard my phone ring I was that it was Quil.

"Hel-he-Hello?" I stutterd

"Claire?" Quil answered.

"Heyyy! what's up baby?" I yelled over the music.

"Claire what's wrong? Are you.. Are you drunk?"

"haha! No silly! Why would I do that?" I slurred as I wobbled. Just then Masson took the phone from me and hung it up. He tugged me to his car and laid me down in the back seat, I was ready to black out, He started kissing me. Then everything went black.

**Quil's POV **

I called Claire, it was almost 1:30 in the morning I called her parents and told them she feel asleep watching a movie with me and that I would have her back tomorrow.

"Hel-he-Hello?" He slurred. She didn't even sound like her self.

"Claire?" I asked to make sure it was her.

"Heyyy! What's up baby?" She yelled, I heard really loud music in the back round. She was drunk I could tell.

"Claire what's wrong? Are you..Are you drunk?" I asked I new she would say no but still I had to ask.

"haha! Nooo silly! Why would I do that?" She asked. Just then I heard Masson in the back round say something like

"_Lets go some where more private." _

Or something. Then I heard some rumbling from her phone then the line went dead. I was furious! He was going to take advantage of her! I ran out of my house, pulled my shorts off and phased. Only Jake was patrolling he didn't ask. And I was grateful. I felt the tug bring me to first beach. From there I just followed the music. I saw a couple cars so I ran to the woods and pulled my shorts back on. I felt the tug bring me to a car. There in the window I saw Claire laying in the back seat of Masson's car she was blacked out and her shirt was off and she had only her bar and jeans on. I saw Masson Trying to un due the button to her pants. Anger rocked through me. Worse then it ever had before. I ran over to Masson. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and through him over toward the wall of the cave. I quickly pulled Claire's shirt back over her head. I looked at her belly button and saw that she had got it pierced. We would have a talk about that later. I went over to Masson, I felt Embry and Jake behind me. Masson was still laying there.

"What the _HELL _dude!" Masson yelled at me. I picked him up by the throat.

"If you_ EVER_ fucking touch, look or even _think_ about Claire I will fucking _kill_ you!" set him down and he took a swing at my face as soon as it hit I heard a crack, and he held his hand to his chest. I punched him once in the face and then he dropped. I ran to the car Jake and Embry left to put Masson down somewhere. When I got to Claire I picked her up. I knew from know on that I would never deny her anymore. I would give her what ever she wanted. I was 16 forever and she was almost 15 know. It didn't matter anymore. I took off her jeans and shirt when we got back and put on one of my smallest shirts I had and it still hung down to her knees and then I slipped on a clean pair of my boxers so that she was not only in a shirt and under wear. I pulled her under the covers and then I pulled my shorts off so that I was in my boxers and climbed in. Before I went I thought about getting drunk for the first time, I was 14 too. But it was with Jake and Embry. I laughed to myself at the memory. I soon fell asleep.

**Claire's POV**

I woke up really hot with a pounding head ach. I grabbed the sheets.

"Masson?" I asked but I grabbed someone's hot hands "Mmmm"

"Claire?" A voice asked.

"Mhm?" I felt his arm slid under me and lifted me on top of him. I looked at him. It was Quil.

"Quil?" I asked my voice full of sleep.

"Yeah?" I looked at him..

"What happened? Where's Masson?"

"Claire when you blacked out I got there right on time. If I didn't he would have raped you." Shook went through me I was going to speak but his lips came down on to mine I kissed his lips back, and then to my surprise his tong came out and hit the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. And I let him, and after about 10 minutes we pulled away from each other.

"What is that all about?" I asked him, he never kissed me like that.

"I've decide that I'm not going to have you wait. I did that and you almost got raped.

"I love you." I said. "I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, and I'm in love with you too." He smiled at me. And I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Claire's POV**

Sam thought it was a good idea to let my parents in on the whole werewolf thing since Quil made his mind up and decided that he would love me, I knew it was hard for him to leave the "Big Brother" stage and I would not push it. Everything that I had worked for and everything that I'd hope came crashing down when I heard my parents say.

"This is a lot to take in.. And were sorry but, I don't want my daughter dating a… 31 year old!" My mom said. My dad just kept quite knowing that if he opened his mouth he would not be able to control his anger.

"But, I stopped ageing at 16!" Quil defended himself. "I will wait for Claire!" Quil was slightly shaking. My dad looked up slowly at Quil from the chair he was sitting in.

".NOW!" My dad yelled to Sam and Quil. "I _**forbid**_you from _ever _seeing my daughter again!" My dad's word were quite and threatening. Quil looked at me, I had tears streaming down my face. As he turned around I thought I might have seen a tear slid down his face too. _I love you._ I mouthed even though he could not see me. Sadness quickly turned into anger. I turned to face my parents.

"**I **_**hate**_** you!" **I yelled as loud as I could. "**You guys no **_**nothing**_** about me and Quil! It physically **_**hurts**_** to be away from him!" **I yelled again. "**I wont live here in **_**pain!**_ **If you don't want what's best for you daughter then don't have one!" **I yelled. As I said my last sentence my four year old sister started to cry. My parents both ran to her to comfort her. Right, I thought to myself. Go comfort your favorite daughter after I just said that you should not even had have had me. I turned my back and ran up stairs to my room, and started to pack four pairs of jeans, one pair of shorts, four shirts and some under wear. I packed some other things and walked down stairs grabbed the keys to my future car and ran out side in the pouring rain. I ran to the old beat up car and prayed to god that it would start. Thankfully it did. I have very little experience behind the wheal but I was good enough. I sped out of the drive way and with in five minutes I was at Quil's house. I got the key he gave me out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Everything was dark inside so I switched on the lights. He was not home. He was out patrolling I guessed. I walked into his room and laid on him bed. It was about 10:30 at night now. I was tired and I had school tomorrow. I got under his covers smelled his wonderful sent on his comforter. I quickly feel asleep. I had no dream at all, just wonderful blackness. I woke up to my phone buzzing, the caller ID said "Mom" on it. I quickly ignored the phone call. I rolled over it was 3:37 in the morning but I was wide awake.

"You know you'll have to go home soon." A voice next to me said. It was Quil and I knew it.

"I don't want to." I said. I looked up at him.

"Claire…" He paused. "You're only 15. . And your mom and dad are right. It is gross. I'm 31." I stared at him in disbelief. I wanted to ask him what he was talking about but I just stared at him. I got up and grabbed my phone and stared to walk out.

"Where are you going?" He asked talking my hand.

"I don't know. No one wants me. My parents have my little sister, and you.." I didn't even finish. I just yanked my hand out of his and went to the door. "I will call you when I want to talk." I said and got in my car and drove. My phone started singing again. "UGH!" I just decided to turn my phone off. I didn't know where I was going until I pulled into Embry's drive way. I was thankful that he didn't imprint because I didn't want to walk in on anything. I stayed in my car and turned on my phone and called him.

"He, hello?" He asked thick with sleep.

"Hey Embry.. I'm sorry for waking you.. But I was wondering if I could stay at your house tonight?" I left out the part that I was in his drive way.

"Um, yeah sure." He didn't ask questions. "Where are you?"

"I'm…Um, in your drive way." I said stupidly. He hung up with out saying a word. Embry was like my brother. He would do _anything_ for me. He had told me that many times. I saw him open his door, he was only in boxers. I hoped out of the car and ran to the door trying not to get too wet from the rain.

"Hey." I said as I walked inside. He looked at me confused.

"Claire, what's going on?" I looked at him, and then walked over and sat on his couch.

"Long story… Are you sure you don't just want to go to bed and I'll tell you later?" He looked at me. If he didn't go to bed then I would tell him, if he did I wouldn't tell him. He knew me too well and said.

"I'm wide awake now so…" He paused looking around his small house. "Want something to drink?" He asked.

"Do you by chance have any hot chocolate?" He nodded his head and rambled around in the kitchen for a few minuets but came out with two cups and sat down next to me.

"So what's the deal?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Sam, Quil, and me told my parents about you guys and wolfs.. Etcetera.." I paused. "My parents went off and said I could never see him again…." The tears started to spill over. "I told my parents I hated them, and my little sister started crying so I left.. I went to Quil's and he told me the same thing my parents did.. That he was 31 and I was 15.. But there's always going to be _that_ age difference. It's never me getting older without him getting older. You know?" I asked he nodded so I went on. "So then I left Quil's and came over here.." Embry looked at me and then pulled me into a bone crunching hug. He kissed my forehead and then put me on his lap.

"Oh Claire…" He said. "They will come around, and Quil.. He's just confused right now. I'm always in his head and he does not no what to think Claire. He still feels like your older brother.. Those feelings are changing fast but, for right know you will have to wait. Like he did for so long now.." He paused and his face got mad. "Why are you driving?"

I looked at him and then looked down.

"Because…I didn't want to walk in the pouring rain."

"You could have called." He said.

"I didn't want to be there with them anymore! They have Nichole!" I scream.

"Hun clam down." I said. "They will always want you!" He said "Who wouldn't?" A small sob came from my throat.

"_Everyone!"_ I said. He lifted me up and carried me to his room and laid me down.

"That's so far from beyond true." He said. And then kissed my forehead again. "Goodnight Claire." He said and walked out grabbing a blanket of the floor and keeping the door cracked as he walked out. He still treated me like I was 6. But right now I was just happy he didn't yell at me like everyone else did. I woke up later that morning I woke up to yelling.

"Just let her sleep Quil! She's going through a lot right now!"

"No. I will _not_ leave her in your house! She is _mine_ and only _mine_!"

"I know that man! I'm not saying she isn't I'm just saying give her sometime!" He paused "She's only 15 and she already left her house.. If you guys keep yelling at her… She might rebel. And you don't want that." Rebel.. Huh, I'd never thought of that before.. Thanks Embry! I got up and decide to put an end to this.

"Quil! She feels unwanted be everyone! Just let her be!" Quil sighed heavily.

"If she feels unwanted then I have to show her I want her." I walked into the kitchen where they were only half a foot between them.

"Stop." was I all I said to get there attention. Quil turned around and ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" He yelled. I just pulled back and got a glass of water. "What are you doing tonight?" Quil asked. I thought about what Embry said about rebelling.

"A party." I said simply.

"A party?" Quil said as a statement.

"Mhm." I said and turned around to look at Embry, he shoot a "I told you so" look and then his eyes came back to mine.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Embry." I walked up to him and hugged him. I turned towards the door and got my bag to get my tooth brush and a change of clothes. For some reason it was hot today so I got on some jean shorts and a black shirt that had pink letters that said "Ask me my I wear pink." On the back and on the front had a breast cancer ribbon on it. When I was done getting ready I walked back out to the kitchen. Embry had left and it was only Quil there. He had his face in his hands on the table. I swear I heard a small sob come from him. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against a wall.

"Where did Embry go?" I asked coldly. He didn't even look up at me he just said.

"Patrolling." My heart broke, he never had been so mad, or hurt at what I said before. Tears drew in my eyes as I realized I might have ruined _everything_ between me and Quil. He would never love me, he was like and older brother to me. I should have never told my parents, they hate me. Now I ruined things with Quil, not only Quil I bet Embry was mad at me for the fight him and Quil just had. Nobody wanted me.. Didn't realize that I was sobbing but I must have been loud because Quil ran over to me. The tears kept flowing I was on the floor crying my eyes out.

"Claire?" He asked at first I didn't respond. "Claire honey what's wrong?" I still didn't answer so he lifted me up and carried me to the couch. When my sobbing stopped

"I'm sorry for ruining Everything. Our friendship, you and Embry's friendship.. Your _**life**_! I mean without me, you didn't have to be around me all the time! I'm like a liability. You don't have to pretended to like me! You could be with as many girls as you would want without having be bound to me! Quil I'm sorry I was even bor-" he cut me off by kissing his lips were eager I pulled away. "**STOP DOING THIS!**" I yelled. "Stop pretending to like me! I cant stand it! It hurts me, a lot because then I make an idiot of myself. Quil I'm in love with you but you still see me as you little sister." I got up and walked to the bath room looking for some Ambion sleeping aid. I need to get through this day. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water.

"Claire, don't take pills to fall asleep. It's not healthy." He grabbed my hand but I already had them in my mouth. I quickly swallowed. With in ten minutes I fell asleep. My dreams were pitch black nothing but sweat no sound blackness. I woke up and everything was blurry at first. I moaned as I stretched my muscles.

"Claire?" It was Embry's voice I moaned again in response not wanting to use my voice in fear of my breath, "Quil, Claire's up!" I heard someone moving towards me. I felt hot hands move under my back and start to lift me up.

"Stoooopp" I whined. They didn't they kept on carrying me tell I heard a door open and then I felt a leather seat beneath me. I still didn't have my eyes open. I opened them and I saw Quil was with me. He got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"Put you seat belt on." He said not looking at me and with no emotion. I didn't responded to him I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window.

**Quil's POV**

After she left my house mad at me, I was so angry at myself that in the process of running out of my house I broke my bedroom door, I took it right of the hinges. She had left and it was my fault. I phased and Jake, Seth and Brady were patrolling. I just ran, I didn't it without thinking.

"_Wow Man." _

"_Shut the fuck up! I don't care what you guys think!" _

"_DUDE! Get a freakin clue! She's in love with you now! can't you see it! You blind if you can't! You love her too!" _

"_I know I love her. I always.." _

"_You know what I mean Quil, you__** in**__ love with her too.. Just face it. She's not a little girl anymore!" _

I didn't say anything back, because I new they were right, and plus I wanted some peace and quite. I reached the Canadian border with in 50 minutes, I stopped and just laid down. I could not belive that she left me.. I needed to know she was okay. I knew she would either go to Sam's or Embry's. I heard Embry phase.

"_she's fine.. Just sleeping. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" _

"_nothing! I just don't think she's ready.. I'm still like her big brother. I'm in love with her, it's just weird, I don't want to bring her into anything yet…"_

"_She'll be fine. Hey who was there when she first got her period? Who was there when she was potty training? You were there through it all. And you will be, but now she wants you Quil. So get your ass back there! She's going to wake up with in a couple hours, so go." _

I ran back to the edge of Washington. I ran as fast as I could. I reached the house finally. I phased back and pulled on my shorts, when I walked in I didn't realize that Embry was right behind me, most likely to keep me from phasing.

"Come on Quil not now…Just let her sleep Quil! She's going through a lot right now!" Embry said grabbing my shoulder

"No. I will _not_ leave her in your house! She is _mine_ and only _mine_!" I said

"I know that man! I'm not saying she isn't I'm just saying give her sometime!" He paused "She's only 15 and she already left her house.. If you guys keep yelling at her… She might rebel. And you don't want that." Claire would never do that..

"Quil! She feels unwanted be everyone! Just let her be!" I sighed heavily.

"If she feels unwanted then I have to show her I want her." I said back.

"Stop." I new voice said, I turned. It was Claire, her long black hair had lose curls that hung below her chest. Her eyes were beat red and her voice was weak. I ran over to her and hugged her she pulled away and got some water.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked hoping that she would come over to my house so I could talk to her about everything that has happened.

"A party." she muttered. Embry glanced at me. She walked to her car and came back in with some clothes. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"I'm going to patrol, bye." Embry said as he walked out the door. I walked over and sat at the table. I put my head in my hands.

She hates me. She wont ever love me now. I let a silent sob. Or what I thought was silent.

"where's Embry?" She asked with no emotions what so ever. I didn't want her to see me crying so I didn't look at her.

"Patrolling." I said. A few seconds later I heard her crying. I jumped up and ran over to her. "Claire?" She had her knees to her chest and her hands were covering her face. "Claire honey what's

wrong?" I picked her up bridal style and brought her to the couch.

"I'm sorry for ruining Everything. Our friendship, you and Embry's friendship.. Your _**life**_! I mean without me, you didn't have to be around me all the time! I'm like a liability. You don't have to pretended to like me! You could be with as many girls as you would want without having be bound to me! Quil I'm sorry I was even bor-" I crashed my lips to hers. For a briefe second she kissed me back, but then she pulled away.

"**STOP DOING THIS!**" she yelled. "Stop pretending to like me! I cant stand it! It hurts me, a lot because then I make an idiot of myself. Quil I'm in love with you but you still see me as you little sister." I was shocked I could not even move. She got up and went in the bathroom. I tried to get her to spit out the pill but it never worked. With in 10 minutes she fell asleep. I watched her for about 5 hours. I watched football and her who was peacefully asleep on my lap. Embry walked in later and said nothing. Embry took my place so that I could go to the bathroom.

"Quil. She's up." I walked out and she moaned as she stretched out. When she did her shirt came up and showed that she had her belly button periced. I picked her up and put her in my car.

"Put you seat belt on." I said. She just looked out the window. When we got to the beach I got out.

"Claire common!" She just sat in the car and didn't move. " Fine, if you want to do this the hard way." I walked over and through her over my shoulder. She shoved and kicked but never hurt me. I set her down on the sand. She started to get up, I reached over and pulled her down. I got up and sat on her stomach careful not to crush her. I pinned her hands about her head.

"Listen to me." I said she closed her eyes. "God Claire look at me!" I yelled. Still no answer. "Fine, then here goes nothing…" She looked up at me through her long eye lashes.

"What Quil?" She started to move trying to get out from under me.

"Claire.. Your not an idot." she gave me a dirty look.

"Gee Thanks…." She rolled her eyes.

"Would you please let me finish?" I asked she just nodded.

"Claire.. I'm in love with you too. I'm sorry about the other night.. I should have just agreed with you. It's just I've been there for you your whole life.. And I realized that I'm not your big brother.. I'm so sorry Claire, I wi-" She brought her lips to mine.

"I love you too.."


End file.
